


Saints

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanvids, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "my dear, you're not so innocentyou're fooling heaven's gates..."Plot: after building lots of unreleased sexual tension, Haru kisses Rin and they agree to become friends with benefits. Haru is very possessive and doesn't like anyone touching Rin, Rin enjoys it and loves to tease him. Both hide their feelings and have no idea that the other one is also in love, until Rin realises that he can't go on like this anymore and decides to cut it off... yes, my fav angst with a happy ending again haha
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Saints




End file.
